Do I know you?
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: James Diamond fell during a game of street hockey and his memory went away. Though two of his friends take this fairly easy, Kendall is absolutely horrified. His feelings for James are stronger than ever and suddenly the pretty boy notices him. What transpires?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know. New story and I haven't finished the others. But they are coming along. Don't worry about it. **

**This is just a short story that came to mind. Very sweet and all. It's also Kames, because I've been having some major Kames feels in the past few days. Hehe...**

**So, with nothing else to add, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"He's alright." Carlos announced. "He's just fine." He said and patted James on the shoulder. The four boys were currently playing street hockey and the handsome brunet received quite a blow from his latino friend and fell, head first, down on the pavement.

"I'm fine." James said, even if his head felt like it was going to explode any second. "Just a scratch." He chuckled a bit and got up on wobbly legs. Kendall skated over to him and eyed him worriedly.

"Are you sure, Jamie?" he asked. "Maybe you should sit?" he asked and gestured at a bench a few feet away. James smiled at him and swatted him away.

"I'm fine." He said. "Don't worry about me. Let's continue." He said and picked up his hockey stick.

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled and frowned a bit, seeing the hockey stick broken in half, just barely hanging together. "I'm sorry, James..." He said and looked up at the tall brunet that seemed to have a hard time focusing on... well anything at all. "James?" Kendall asked and gingerly touched the brunet's shoulders.

"I-I'm fine." James slurred.

"You should really sit down." Kendall said and waved at Logan to come over. "Come on, let's go home." He continued. "Logan, help me out." He mumbled and with Logan's help he got James back to the apartment, the pretty boy stumbling and dragging his feet after himself all the way.

"I'll check on him." Logan promised and Kendall nodded a bit. After a few minutes of James being examined by the soon to be doctor, Logan, the raven haired boy nodded and stood up. "He's lucky he wore a helmet." He said. "I don't think it's too bad. It's not a concussion."

"Then why is he all... woozy?" Carlos asked and chuckled.

"He said he's a bit dizzy." Logan explained. "He should be fine if he just rested a bit." Kendall nodded and went to sit on his best friend's bed and smiled down at the brunet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Logan and Carlos left the room, leaving the taller half of the band. Carlos snickered a bit and glanced over his shoulder at the blond that just sent a tiny glare his way, swatting his hands at him in a silent order to go away.

"I-I'm dizzy." James said. "And hungry."

"Maybe you should wait a while before you eat." Kendall suggested, but James was determined that he was going to eat something. "A-Alright... I-I'll bring you something to eat. What do you want?" He asked.

"U-Uh... Corndogs?" James mumbled, saying the first thing that came into mind. Kendall stopped halfway to the door and turned to James.

"But you hate corndogs." He said.

"I do?" James asked and looked confused. "M-Maybe I do..." I mumbled and looked around. "Uh... c-can I just have a glass of water?"

"Y-You said you were hungry." Kendall pointed out and fiddled with his own hands, shifting awkwardly. James frowned.

"I-I did?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"A-Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked worriedly. "If you'd like... maybe we could call Doctor Hollywood?" He suggested. James shook his head and Kendall eyed him a bit. "I'll go and get you some water." He mumbled and hurried out of the room.

When he got out of the room Carlos looked up at him from his spot on the bright orange couch. "Hi, Kendall." He said and sounded a bit teasing. "How's _Jamie_?" he asked and chuckled. Kendall glared at him and went over to the kitchen getting a glass and filling it with water.

"He's just a bit confused right now." He said and tried to act normal. "I'm just getting him some water." He said and strutted back towards the bedroom he shared with the handsome brunet.

"Don't take advantage of him being sick." Carlos said and laughed a bit, making the blond swirl around and glare daggers at him.

"Oh, shut it." Kendall snapped and went into the bedroom, closing the door after himself. All his anger with Carlos dropped when the door closed. He could never be angry when he was alone with James. It was just impossible. He frowned a bit when he noticed that his friend was asleep.

Sighing, the blond slowly made his way over to James' bed and put the glass down on the nightstand next to it and then sat down on the edge of the bed, gently stroking his hand over his friend's forehead, getting some of James' silky hair out of his face. It wasn't really a secret that the blond had feelings for James. Both Logan and Carlos knew and Kendall was pretty sure Jo and Lucy knew as well. But James, the person it was all about, was completely oblivious.

The blond leaned down and gave the taller boy a hug. Sighing again and leaning his head against James' chest. He pouted childishly before getting back up and closing the light and then leaving the room.

_linelinelinelinelinelinelineline_

James woke up just a little while later, confused and wondering what he was doing in bed. He couldn't really remember that he went to sleep. He couldn't really remember how he got there. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really remember anything at all.

The room seemed very unfamiliar and the bed felt like someone else'. He sat up and rubbed his aching head a bit, looking around in the room with blue walls and slightly dimmed lighting. There was a second bed in there, on the left side to the one he sat in. He looked at the other bed and tried to remember who slept there. But he just couldn't remember it.

He got out of bed on shaky legs and noticed the glass of water standing on the nightstand next to the bed. It took him about five seconds to down it all and place the glass back where it stood before.

The tall brunet wobbled a bit and went over to the door. Hesitating a bit before he opened it and went down the hall. Looking around the entire time, trying to figure out where he was. He got into a bigger room and looked around. Then he spotted three boys on a bright orange couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, James!" Carlos chirped when he spotted his tall friend. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. James looked confused and proceeded to turn around and looked around behind him. As if the little latino boy was talking to someone standing behind him. "Hello. Earth to James?" Carlos said and waved.

"A-... Are you talking to me?" James asked. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Duh, is there another James here?" He asked. James frowned and shifted a bit.

"H-... How do you know my name?" He asked worriedly and wobbled a bit, grabbing onto the door frame for support. The blond boy on the couch immediately shot up and was by his side in an instant.

"Don't strain yourself." he said softly. "You should have stayed in bed." He continued and looked at James. The handsome brunet looked down at the slightly shorter boy and eyed him thoroughly. Kendall blushed a bit and looked away. "W-What are you looking at?" He mumbled.

"I-I-..." James said and blinked a few times. Trying to come up with something to say. "Who are you?" he asked and furrowed his eyebrows a bit. Kendall looked up and met James' eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked looking worried.

"Um... I asked you who you are, I believe." James said and glanced at the other two boys on the couch. Logan and Carlos both seemed to get interested in James' shenanigans and turned to look at him. "D-Do you guys know how I got here?" James asked and scratched his head a bit.

"J-James..." Kendall mumbled. "Y-You're kind of freaking me out." He said and frowned. "If you're playing with me... it's not funny." He said. Logan got up from his spot on the couch and went over to the two taller boys. He eyed James, that looked awfully confused a bit frightened.

"James." Logan said, making the tall brunet look at him. "Don't you remember who we are?" He asked. James shook his head, glancing at the three, to him, unknown boys.

"W-What?" Kendall whined. "James, it's me. K-Kendall!" He whined. "D-Don't you remember me? W-We're best friends." He said and smiled a bit. "Y-You know, from Minnesota. W-We played hockey together."

"I-I'm sorry." James mumbled. "I-I can't remember."

Kendall frowned and turned to Logan, looking absolutely terrified. "Logan, do something!" he whined. "Fix him!" he said and grabbed onto the shorter brunet's shirt.

"Whoa, whoa." Logan said. "Kendall, calm down." He said. "We'll get him to Doctor Hollywood and everything will be fine."

"Y-Y-Yeah." Kendall said and nodded, looking back up at James again. "D-Did you hear that, Jamie? Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said and placed a hand on James' arm. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." The handsome brunet furrowed his eyebrows a bit and tilted his head, eying the blond in front of him. Kendall blushed and shifted a bit. "L-Let's get you to the doctor."

The boys went ahead and drove James to Doctor Hollywood. The tall brunet was confused and a bit split all the way and was extremely confused to why the blond boy was so worried about him. He wondered what his relation to the boys were. He figured they were his friends. Did he live with his friends? He couldn't remember.

"Doctor!" Kendall exclaimed when he saw the man in a white robe. "You have to help us!" Doctor Hollywood swirled around, pushing his sunglasses down a bit and peeking over them down at the blond. He picked out a notepad and nodded.

"What can I do for you, Blondie?" He asked.

"L-Logan..." Kendall whined and turned to his smarter friend. Logan sighed a bit.

"James here, seems to have... lost his memory." He said and gestured for James to come over to them. James eyed the doctor and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you really a doctor?" He asked.

"I got my license back, so... yes." The doctor said, showing off his ID. James didn't look very convinced and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, you've lost your memory?" The doctor asked. James shrugged. "Yes or no?"

"I suppose. I can't remember." James muttered.

"Well, that's how losing your memory works." The doctor sighed and eyed James. "Well, you look fine to me." He continued.

"A-Aren't you even going to like... do some tests or at least examine him?!" Kendall asked and frowned. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"James, tell me your full name, your age, occupation and who the people you are with are." He said. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"James Diamond." He replied. "16. I'm a student and theses people... uh... they... uh... they are..." He mumbled and looked at the three boys by his side. They didn't look too happy. Kendall gave Logan a worried look. They all knew that James was definitely not 16 and he wasn't a student. The doctor nodded a bit.

"I see, seems like you have lost some of your memory." He said, looking almost surprised. "Well, I'll prescribe you some medication and then you simply have to wait for the memories to come back to you." he said, writing something down and then walking off to go and get the prescription.

"This is madness..." Kendall said and shook his head.

"James." Logan said. "Do you remember going to LA with us?" Logan asked. James shook his head. "Well, you always talked about becoming a pop star and you got the chance to become one. So you, Carlos, Kendall and I came here to LA to become a boy band." Logan explained and pointed to each band member as he said their name.

"Carlos, Logan, Kendall." James repeated to himself. "And... I suppose that we're friends." He said and looked at Carlos. The little latino nodded happily. "O-Okay..." James said. "I guess I can work with this." He said and looked around. The doctor came back with a bottle of suspicious looking pills and the boys went back to Palm Woods. Getting James' memory back was going to be a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm not feeling too well, but I try my best.**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"This is apartment 2J." Carlos said and gestured around in the room. "Or as we sometimes call it... The crib." He added. "We live here together with Kendall's mother and his younger sister, Katie." He explained.

"Alright." James mumbled. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They are on vacation so they're gone for a few weeks." Kendall said. Carlos grabbed James' hand and dragged him along towards the bedrooms.

"You live in here, together with Kendall." Carlos said and pointed to the door to the right. "I live together with Logan in that room and over there is Mrs. Knight and Katie's rooms." he said and pointed to two other doors. James nodded. "Any questions?" Carlos asked. James shook his head.

"I-... I think I need to sit... or maybe even lay down." He mumbled and rubbed his head.

"Here." Kendall said. "I'll help you out." He said and opened the bedroom, leading James over to the right bed and helping him sit. Once again Logan and Carlos left the two alone. "Do you need anything. Just ask me." Kendall said.

"I-... I'd just like you to answer a few questions." James mumbled. Kendall nodded frantically and sat down next to the brunet. "Do you live in here too?" James asked. Kendall answered with a nod. "And... how long have we known each other?"

"Since we were kids. We went to the same kindergarten." Kendall said and smiled carefully. James nodded and looked around.

"K-Kendall?" James asked, still a bit uncertain of the name. The blond nodded again.

"Y-Yes?" He asked. "What is it?" James furrowed his eyebrows, still looking down at the floor and blinked a few times.

"Before I lost my memory..." He mumbled. "... were... were you and I... more than just friends?" He asked and looked up at the blond, confused. Kendall blinked a few times. The brunet was just looking at him, expecting him to answer. Kendall gulped a bit.

"I-..." He mumbled and quickly got up. "I have to go." he blurted out and bolted out of the room and out of the apartment. James frowned and got up. Going back out to the living room where Carlos and Logan sat.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"I-... I just asked him a few questions and... then he just left." James said and looked worried. He thought for a second. "G-Guys... uh... did Kendall and I-... um... is he my boyfriend?" James asked. Carlos and Logan both exchanged looks and then turned to James and shrugged. "What does that mean?" James asked worriedly. The two shorter boys shrugged again. "Fine." James sighed. "Don't tell me."

The tall brunet went back to his bedroom and laid back down. Trying to sort out the awful headache he had. Carlos and Logan mumbled quietly about what they should do and decided that they'd wait for the leader of the band to come home.

Kendall on the other hand was sitting in the park, behind some bushes with his knees pulled up against his chest and a heart that raced so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest and run off. He panted a bit from running and leaned against the tree he sat by, thinking about what had just happened.

How come normal James didn't notice a thing and James-without-memories noticed immediately? Maybe their friendship had just been the distraction and now that it was temporarily gone, James could see everything Kendall did in clear language. Kendall had suddenly become transparent.

The blond tried to take a few deep breaths and sighed repeatedly before deciding to get up and take a walk. He wasn't sure how long he was out or how far he walked but it was getting dark when he came back. His two shorter friends was eating dinner when he came into the apartment. They looked up at him and announced that the handsome brunet had already eaten and went to bed.

Kendall nodded and sat down by the table. Managing to force some food down he only received weird looks from his friends.

"What?" He snapped. "What is it now? Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked. Logan and Carlos looked at each other and then back at the blond.

"So... Why did you run out of the apartment like your butt was on fire?" Carlos asked and looked almost amused. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. "Was it because you got an uncomfortable question?" He asked.

"I-..." Kendall mumbled and frowned. Carlos grinned a bit and chuckled.

"Did you know that _Jamie_ thinks that you're his boyfriend. But that he's forgotten about it?" The little latino asked. Kendall looked up, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"H-H-He does?!" He asked and looked at the smarter boy for confirmation. Logan just shrugged. "Logan!" Kendall whined. Logan sighed a bit.

"He asked us if you and him were a couple before he lost his memory. If you were his boyfriend." Logan said. "But we didn't tell him anything."

"R-Really?" Kendall asked. "A-... And what did he do?" He asked. Logan shrugged again.

"He went back into the bedroom." He said. It was quiet for a while. The three boys sat quiet, the food was completely forgotten and the blond boy was staring dreamily at the door leading to the room he shared with the handsome brunet. "So what are you going to tell him?" Logan asked, snapping Kendall out of his little fantasies.

"What?" he asked, turning to Logan. The raven haired boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to tell James?" He asked. "That you were a couple?" Kendall frowned, looking slightly offended.

"I can't lie to him!" He said and glared a bit at his friends. His friends once again exchanged looks. "G-Guys! I-I can't just lie to him. T-That would be wrong. What if he finds out?" Kendall whined.

"What if he doesn't?" Carlos asked and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Another chapter. Quite cute, I'd say :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall could hear James groan as the tall brunet woke up and stretched. The blond tensed up a bit and kept staring at the wall, with his back turned against the other bed. Refusing to look at his best friend.

"Kendall?" he heard James mumble softly. The blond thought he'd die. "Kendall, are you alright?" James asked.

"W-W-Why wouldn't I be?" The blond croaked out, still not turning around.

"You're trembling." James pointed out. Kendall cursed quietly and shrugged a bit. "Are you cold?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. "Then what's wrong? People don't tremble without a reason." He said and Kendall just wanted to jump up and scream at him. Shout out that it was in fact James who made him tremble.

"I'm... uh... just hungry." Kendall lied. "But I'm too tired to get up." He forced out a stiff chuckle but immediately went quiet and resorted to stare into the wall again. He heard the boy on the other bed shuffle around a bit before getting up. The sound of the comforter being shoved aside and the slight creak of the bed signalized that James was up and about.

"Oh, okay." James said. "Um... I suppose I'll go and... uh..." He mumbled. The blond turned his head a bit and peeked over his shoulder. He turned back around when he noticed that James was standing right next to his bed, looking nervous and a bit flustered.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Kendall said and forced another chuckle. "That sounds awesome." He said. "S-S-See you." He said and hid under the covers. James sighed.

"Kendall?" He mumbled, looking down at the little lump under the covers where the blond boy was hiding, still trembling. "I'm sorry I don't remember you." James mumbled. "I-If... If there was something going on between us, then I'm sorry for not remembering." Kendall tossed the covers aside and looked up at James. "Can't you just tell me what we are?" James asked and frowned.

The blond hesitated. Fighting an inner battle on whether to tell the handsome brunet the truth or lie. "What do you want me to tell you?" Kendall asked. "The truth?" he asked. "Or what I think?" James shrugged.

"You're going to tell me at least one of them." He said, smiling carefully. Kendall sighed and sat up.

"Okay... The truth is..." Kendall mumbled and gulped. "We're best friends."

"Okay." James said, nodding. Kendall nodded, waiting for James to say something or leave. But the tall brunet just stood there.

"I'm guessing you want to hear the second story too..." Kendall sighed. James nodded. The blond let out another sigh and looked down. "I-... Well... I suppose... that I've been in love with you for... God knows how long." He mumbled, shaking his head. "And... Before you didn't notice but now... y-you do." He said and frowned. "And it scared me because you never noticed before." He said.

"Wow... I was oblivious." James mumbled. Kendall shrugged.

"I-... The others told me that... maybe I should just tell you that we were a couple and hope that you wouldn't find out... but... I can't lie to you, James. You're my best friend and I've never lied to you before." The blond said and frowned. James nodded and sat down. He put an arm around the blond boy and pulled him into a hug. "Stop." Kendall whined. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry." James mumbled.

"Just leave me alone. It's embarrassing." The blond whined and tried to squirm away from the handsome brunet. "Jamie, stop." But the brunet just sat there while the blond slowly calmed down. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need it." James said.

"No, I don't." Kendall said. "I need you to go back to normal already."

"Go back to normal and forget that you like me?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "But then you'd be unhappy." James mumbled.

"But everything would be just as it should be." Kendall whined. "Now can you please leave?" He asked and tried to muffle a sob. "Just go away." James sighed a bit, hugging the blond tighter and frowning. He felt sorry for him. He couldn't remember who he was but there was just something that made him really care for the sobbing blond. Kendall had stopped fighting and just resorted to cry into the taller boy's chest. "Go away." He whined.

"No way." James said.

"Yes way." Kendall said. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" He asked and tried to push James away. The brunet frowned, leaning down and pressing a gentle pair of lips against the blond's head.

"I'm sorry." James said. "Please forgive me." Kendall sobbed loudly and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"I forgive you." He whined and nodded. "I-If you can forgive me." James nodded.

"Nothing to forgive." He said and pulled the blond into his lap. "There's nothing to forgive." Kendall curled up and leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder. Oh, how many times had he wanted to do just this? It felt so amazing. Feeling James' pulse against his forehead and watching the brunet's chest expand and deflate as he breathed. "If you'd like... We could hang out later." James said.

"What?" Kendall asked. James nodded.

"You know... just you and me. Best friends. We could... you know... go see a movie? Maybe eat something?" he suggested. Kendall cocked an eyebrow.

"You're describing a date, James." He said. James' lips twisted into a tiny smile. "What are you getting at?" The blond asked. James chuckled.

"Okay... so... maybe I'm asking you out." He confessed. "You're cute. So... yeah." He said. Kendall blushed. "So... wanna go and see a movie later?" James asked. Kendall nodded frantically.

"Yes!" He said. "Yes, I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall nearly levitated out to the living room. He felt like he was walking on clouds. James had asked him out. For real! The blond smiled to himself and downed a glass of orange juice.

"Someone's happy." He heard Carlos say, followed by a nudge in the side. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked down at the little latino who wiggled his eyebrows. "Who here has a boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed. "No one." He said. "No one here has." Carlos didn't looked very convinced. "I've got a date, okay?" Kendall said and glared at him. Carlos smirked a bit.

"So did you lie to him?" Carlos asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Nope." He chirped. "Told him the truth. He asked me out and told me I was cute." Kendall said, sounding oddly proud about it and smiling brightly. The little latino chuckled and nodded. "We're going to the movies later." Kendall announced.

"And where's prince charming as we speak?" Carlos asked. Kendall blushed a bit.

"He's in the shower." He said and scratched his neck. "Getting ready."

"For your date?" Carlos teased. Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. The latino laughed a bit and reached over and ruffled the blond's hair. "You're so funny when you look like that!" He squealed. "Stop blushing!" He said and shook the blond.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked and glared at the little latino. "Let go of, Kendall." He ordered, in a motherly tone. Carlos pouted, but couldn't really hide his excitement.

"But-"

"Carlos." Logan warned and held up a finger. Carlos let go of Kendall that rubbed his arms. The little latino was a lot stronger than he looked... "What's the commotion about?" Logan asked and turned to Kendall.

"Kendall's got a date!" Carlos squealed, once again going crazy and jumping up on Kendall's back and ruffling his blond hair. "Look at him! He's blushing!" Carlos laughed and pinched the blond's cheek. "Look!"

"C-Carlos..." Kendall whined and pouted.

"Carlos, get off." Logan said, nearly ripping the small latino off of the blond's back. "Go to your room." Logan ordered, sounding suspiciously much like Mrs. Knight. Carlos frowned, but did as he was told, slumping and sighing as he walked towards the room he shared with Logan. "You okay?" Logan asked and turned to Kendall. The blond nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He said. The blond went back to rummaging the kitchen and Logan eyed him, leaning on the counter.

"So... About what Carlos said." Logan said, smiling softly. Kendall rolled his eyes. Logan was like a second mother and not always in a good way. Logan was always there, sticking his nose in everyone's business.

"What about it?" Kendall asked, trying to sound as nonchalant and untouched as possible. He even shrugged and turned away from the smarter boy. "It's just a date." He said. Logan smiled softly and sat down by the counter.

"You've been wanting him to ask you out for years. It's not _just _a date." He said. "I'm happy for you, Ken." Logan said. Kendall couldn't help but blush and a smile grew on his face.

"Thanks... Logan." He mumbled and looked over his shoulder at the raven haired boy. Logan smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I better go and make sure Carlos don't do anything weird in our room." Logan said and got up again. "Have fun today. Alright?" He said and walked towards the room.

"S-Sure." The blond replied and watched Logan disappear into the room he shared with their energetic latino friend. Kendall sighed a bit and flopped down on the chair Logan just sat on. He smiled to himself and leaned his chin in his hands, sighing dreamily and spacing out completely.

He _had _been waiting for years for this day. Not the whole James-losing-his-memory thing. But James asking him out. Kendall let out a tiny squeal himself and felt his smile widen.

"Happy much?" he heard and flinched so bad he fell out of the chair he sat on, landing on the hard floor on his butt. "Whoa there." James chuckled and helped him up. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself, right?" he asked. Kendall shook his head, not being able to speak because of how embarrassed he was. He was probably as red as a tomato.

"I-I-..." Kendall blurted out. "Yes." He admitted and blushed even more, if that was even possible. "I-I'm just... excited." He confessed and smiled a bit. James eyed him. He looked at the blond with the most curious and inspecting eyes and it made Kendall feel quite exposed. "W-Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked. James shook his head slowly without taking his eyes off of him.

"You really have it bad for me, don't you?" he asked. His voice was blank, it didn't indicate much feeling or emotion. He just spoke. Kendall gulped and nodded. "Wow, I was oblivious." James said and sighed.

"I-It's alright." Kendall said.

James smiled briefly. "Well, are you ready to leave?" he asked. "We could go and have some lunch together and then find something fun to do." He suggested. The blond nodded.

"I'd love that." He said and smiled brightly. "I'd really love that." he said and nodded again. James chuckled.

"Great." He said. "Uh... come on." He said and held out a hand. Kendall eyed it before looking up at the handsome brunet. "Are you going to grab it or are you just gonna look at it?" He asked. Kendall blushed and grabbed a careful hold of the taller male's hand. James smiled a bit and gave the blond's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go." James said and walked towards the door.

Kendall blinked a few times, trying to process not only the fact that James was holding his hand in a tight grip, but that the two were actually on their way out. On a date. The blond felt a warmth spread through his entire being and he hurried after James, never letting his hand go.

"O-Okay!" He chirped and followed the brunet out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Another chapter!**

**So... yeah. I've realized that this story is basically fluff, fluff with a hint of fluff. But I like it. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"What are you going to order?" James asked and smiled at the blond over the menu he was holding. They were seated in a small diner, the two males on each side of a table by the window. Kendall looked up.

"I'm not sure." He said. "Maybe the chicken?" Kendall mumbled and smiled down at the menu. "What about you?" He asked and looked back up at the brunet across the table.

"Hmm... A burger perhaps?" James said. Kendall chuckled a bit, covering his mouth with his hand. "What?" James asked, confused to why the blond was amused. Kendall shook his head, giggling a bit.

"The James Diamond I know would never eat a burger." He said. James cocked an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest, placing the menu on the table. "Last time I checked I am James Diamond." He pointed out. Kendall nodded and bit down on his own bottom lip.

"You're very self conscious." He said. "Burgers and other junk food isn't really on your menu." Kendall said and put his own menu down. "It apparently makes you 'fat'." Kendall said. James frowned.

"Wow, I'm boring." He mumbled. "Well, I'm getting a burger." He said. "The biggest one there is, just to screw with myself." he said and chuckled. Kendall smiled. "And we're going to share a sundae for desert." He added.

"W-We are?" Kendall asked and blushed. James nodded.

"It's a date. Remember?" James said and waved at the waitress. They ordered and then they sat quiet for a while. "Tell me about yourself." The brunet said and leaned his head in his hands. The blond blushed a bit and gulped.

"A-About me?" he asked, making James nod. "I-I don't know what to tell you... I-I'm so used to you already knowing." he said. James shrugged. "There's not much to talk about." Kendall said when he realized that the taller boy was waiting for him to say something.

"How old are you?" James asked. Watching the smaller boy intently.

"Eighteen." Kendall replied. "Like you." James nodded and eyed the boy across the table.

"Alright. Um... What do you like to do?" He asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Hang out with friends, play video games, play hockey." He said and looked around in the dinner. Their waitress were being yelled at by some unhappy customer and was trying to calm the old man down, bribing him with a free milkshake.

"I love hockey." James said and smiled. Kendall chuckled.

"We were in the same team." He said. "Minnesota wilds." James nodded. "I was the team captain." The blond added proudly. "Number 13."

"I was number 12." James said. Kendall nodded, happy that the brunet remembered. Their order came along and the two boys ate. Again, a few moments of silence passed. "Tell me about our band." James suggested. Kendall looked up. "Logan said that we got the opportunity to come here to record a demo."

"Well... sort of." Kendall mumbled and took a bite out of his chicken. "You auditioned but didn't make it." He explained. "I tried to defend you, made fun of Gustavo, the guy holding the auditions who we are also working for now, and got carried out by security." James chuckled a bit.

"You got carried out by security?" He asked. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I couldn't let that guy shove you down in the dirt like he did! No one messes with my best friend!" Kendall said. "I-In any case." He continued and blushed a bit. "The guy apparently liked me and offered me a record deal... but I refused. Then..." He mumbled and looked out the window. "Then you told me to take the chance."

"I did?" James asked. The blond nodded.

"Yup. So I called the guy up. And... I told him that I'd go to LA with him... if I could bring you, Logan and Carlos and become a pop group instead of just one pop star." The shorted boy looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes.

"Just because I told you to?" The brunet asked. The smaller boy nodded. "Wow..." James mumbled, looking down at the table and letting out a shaky breath. The blond boy across the table, which had been his best friend for almost all their lives, really, _really_ liked him. And James couldn't even remember him. It made him feel kind of bad. He did however feel the connection they had. He reached over the table and nudged the smaller boy's hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Kendall asked and looked a bit worried. Hazel eyes met bottle green ones and they stayed like that.

"I'm sorry." James said. "I'm sorry for forgetting. I wish I could remember you." He said and looked sad, guilty, ashamed. The blond sat quietly for a few seconds and then shook his head, nudging the taller boy back.

"It's okay." He said. "Maybe... it wasn't all bad." He said and shrugged, blushing as he looked into James' eyes again. "Now I'm out of a date with you. Normal James would never ask me out."

"Well, normal James is weird." The brunet said and chuckled. "For what I know, he can go away completely." He chuckled, however the blond didn't find it so amusing. Not at all, in fact. Normal James was the one he fell for. Kendall loved all of James' little flaws and things. It was those who made James... James. "K-Kendall...?" James asked. Kendall's head snapped up.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..." He mumbled and looked away. "I-... I suppose that I miss him. In a way." He explained. "Normal James..." The handsome brunet nodded a bit, guilt growing in his stomach when he realized what he had said. Saying that everything he used to have together with Kendall before he lost his memory... would go away.

"Kendall..." James mumbled and looked a bit ashamed. He grabbed onto the blond's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said. The smaller boy smiled a bit and nodded. "Let's go and see a movie, alright?" he asked. Kendall nodded again and James gave him an assuring smile and squeezed his hand a bit before going back to finishing his food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Bringing you another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What movie?" Kendall asked and looked around. James hummed a bit and eyed the posters on different movies. He nodded towards a fancy looking poster. Kendall eyed it. "That one?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" James said. "I'll watch whatever, really." The blond smiled and nodded. "I'll go and get tickets."

"I'll get some snacks." Kendall offered. James smiled at him, making the smaller boy blush a bit and nodded before walking off to get tickets. Kendall watched him for a while before heading over to the snack bar and getting drinks and those snacks he knew James just _loved_.

The blond went to wait for the handsome brunet and looked around in the cinema. It had been a while since he had been there. Last time he had been there was when he took Katie out for a movie she had begged him to take her to. Some weird zombie movie that was way too gory for his precious baby sister. He flinched when James nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." James chuckled. Kendall smiled nervously. He couldn't believe it was James who was there. He was at the movies with _James_. On a _date._ He just couldn't believe it! "I've got our tickets. Let's go and find our seats."

The taller boy grabbed the blond's free hand and they walked together and found some seats in the back. The shorter boy handed the bag of chocolate treats over to the brunet and smiled. "Here you go." He said. James lit up.

"I love these!" He said and opened the package and popped one of them into his mouth. "Yum!" Kendall smiled.

"I know you do." He said. "Since you were a kid." James smiled and patted the blond on the head.

"Thank you, Kendall." He said. The said boy blushed and looked away. "Why do you always do that?" James asked, taking a gentle hold of the blond's chin and turned his head to look at him. The shorter boy blushed furiously and gulped.

"I-I just..." he mumbled. James eyed him intently, trying to figure him out. He stared into those emerald green eyes for what felt like forever. "J-James?" Kendall got out, looking confused and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out a bit." The brunet said and smiled, but he didn't let go of the smaller boy's chin. "You have pretty eyes." James said. The blond let out a shaky breath and smiled shyly. God, he felt like a little school girl, blushing and being nervous.

"Thank you." He replied. "I-I like your eyes too. A-And your hair." he even added. James chuckled and pulled his fingers through his hair. "How do you keep it so shiny?" The shorter boy asked, earning another beautiful and cheery chuckle.

"Hair products I suppose." James said. "A lot of it." He added, smiling. Kendall nodded.

"I-... I've been thinking of getting a haircut." He said and fiddled with his own blond hair. It was starting to get a bit longer. The hair in the back of his neck was starting to curl a bit and his blond fringe was constantly getting in the way of his eyes. James shook his head.

"I think your hair is perfect." He said. "I like the way you flick it out of your eyes like that." He said and shrugged a bit. "And it's... well... cute."

"Cute?" Kendall questioned. "Since when am I ever _cute_?" He asked with a scowl. James frowned a bit, worried that he might have offended his date. "Since when have I not been the guy with a big nose and lanky looking body?" Kendall sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Your nose isn't big. It's... uh... distinctive." James said. "And I happen to really like that nose." He said and playfully pinched the tip of Kendall's nose. "It's _cute_." He said with a teasing smirk. The blond blushed and gulped.

"Do you really think so?" He asked. His own hand shot up to touch the area James had pinched. James chuckled and nodded, looking at him with honest eyes.

"I really do think so, yes." He said. Kendall smiled. "I like everything about you so far." He added. "I like the way you care for me. I like the way you blush whenever I tell you something nice. I like the way you smile and the way you laugh." James said. "And I really, _really_ like it when you look at me like that." The brunet said and smiled.

"L-Look like what?" Kendall asked worriedly. James shrugged.

"Like I'm the best thing in the world. All that awe and amazement. It makes me feel so... special." The taller boy squeezed the blond's shoulder. "When you look at me like I'm the only thing you want. The only thing you'd ever need."

"You are everything I ever need." Kendall blurted out, but immediately started blushing and looked away. "I-I mean... Y-You know... I just... uh..." He stuttered. Once again the handsome brunet took a gentle hold of the smaller boy's chin and tilted his head his way again.

"I'm right here." James said and smiled softly. "You're cute when you stutter." He pointed out. "Your lips looks so inviting when you do." He said. The blond just nodded. It was quiet for a while, the last persons sat down and the lights started to dim. The movie started but the two males in the back didn't even notice.

The two stayed like that. Completely wrapped up in each others eyes. No words were spoken. They didn't look away. The movie was completely forgotten and the sound was just numb static noise in their ears. They only had eyes for each other.

When the lights came back on, first then the two boys seemed to understand that there was a world around them. Kendall gulped and tore his eyes off of James, watching the people in the salon getting up and leaving. "W-We..." He mumbled, turning back to James.

"I know." He said. "Great movie, huh?" The brunet asked and chuckled softly. The smaller boy smiled a bit and giggled. "Let's go." James said and got up, grabbing the blond's hand. Kendall got up and hurried after James, completely forgetting all about the drinks and snack he got. He was just happy to be with his crush.

"Thank you for taking me out." The blond managed to get out. "I had a really good time." He said. James smiled at him.

"Who said it's over?" He asked. "I've got one more thing up my sleeve." He said. Kendall looked confused, which seemed to amuse James. "Come on." He said and dragged the blond along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**I've been busy. Got two essays that I gotta finish and I've barely even started... I'm so screwed. Ah, well... I'll do my best.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Cliche much?" Kendall chuckled and rolled his eyes, while staring out on the blue water. James smiled and shrugged.

"A walk on the beach is romantic." he said. "If you'd rather go somewhere else, then tell me and I'll take you there." The blond shook his head.

"No, the beach is perfect." Kendall mumbled. "I-... It's very romantic." He said. The handsome brunet chuckled and they walked down to the water. "Do you think it's warm?" Kendall asked.

"It's California. It's always warm." The brunet pointed out. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and toed his shoes off, stepping into the water and sighing a bit. James did the same. "See. Just warm enough." He said and smiled. The blond nodded and looked around. "Hey, Kendall..."

"Yeah?" The blond answered slowly, too distracted by everything to really have his mind function properly. "What is it?" He asked and turned to the handsome brunet.

"Why do you like me?" James asked, sounding doubting and a bit confused. "I'm just some guy, obviously your friend, but... why me?" he asked. The blond shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "It's always been you. You've always been there, always stuck up for me and always cheered me up when it was needed." He said and sighed a bit. "I-... I'm not so sure what I would have done without you." James nodded slowly, looking at the blond that was seemingly lost in thoughts. "I don't know what I would have done if you had gone to LA without me... or what I would have done if I went to LA without you."

"Would you?" James asked, making the smaller boy turn to him. "Would you go without me?" Kendall shook his head. "Even if I asked you to?" The blond frowned a bit and looked worried.

"I don't know..." He mumbled. "I really don't."

"Because... from what I've... uh... 'caught it' you've been putting yourself aside for _me_. You went to LA to fulfill _my_ dream. You stood up for _me_ in front if that Gustavo guy. And you've been caring for me even tough I haven't even noticed that... you... that you like me." James said. "Everything you've done... you've done it because of me."

"I love you." The blond blurted out.

"Kendall."

"It's the truth." Kendall said. "I love you." He gulped a bit and looked down at the water he was standing in. "People say it's a big word. A big word with a big meaning but... I guess it's perfect for what I feel for you." The blond sighed a bit and looked up at the taller boy. "I'm not expecting an answer... at least not now. You've barely known me for a day and I've known you for all my life. So... I'll just wait for you."

"Aren't you tired of waiting?" James asked and cocked an eyebrow. Kendall shrugged.

"I've waited for like... sixteen years. I can wait a while more." He said. The burned rolled his eyes. "I mean it, it's okay. I don't want you to say something you don't mean."

"What if I mean it?" James asked. The blond shook his head.

"You can't fall in love with someone in just a day." he said. "That's impossible." The brunet scoffed and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I'm James Diamond. Nothing is impossible." He said. The blond chuckled.

"Now you're sounding like Normal James." he said. The brunet smiled and grabbed the smaller boy's hand. "Thank you again... For taking me out." He said. "I think I... needed this." James smiled. "I haven't been out like this for a long time."

"Well... I'm glad you liked the date. I had fun too." The handsome brunet said. "We should do it again some time." The blond nodded. "We could head home if you'd like... but... I wanna walk a bit more." James said. "How about it?"

"I'd like that... staying for a while, that is." The smaller boy replied.

The two boys walked and walked and walked until there was no more beach to walk on. So they turned around and walked all the way back. They talked on the way. Mostly it was Kendall telling James about all the fun things they used to do. But when they headed back they were just walking in silence. Fingers intertwined, hands slowly swaying back and forth between them.

"You seem tired." James mumbled when they were back at the car. "I didn't wear you out, did I?" he asked in a joking tone. The blond chuckled.

"I'm happy tired." he said. "You know, when you've had a really good day. Tired like that." he said. James smiled and opened the car door for the smaller boy.

"Well, I'm glad." he said and then went around the car once Kendall was in. "Let's go home." James said and drove back towards Palm Woods. The walked hand in hand back up to 2J. Two curious girls, in form of Jo and Camille noticed them and giggled when they walked by.

"They're staring..." Kendall mumbled and blushed. James rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, wrapping and arm around his waist.

"Now they can stare." He said and smiled down at the blond. The smaller smiled back and leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

The two made their way up to 2J and went inside. Carlos peeked up from his spot on the couch. "How was the date?" he sang and grinned. The two taller boys looked at him and the blond glared daggers at him. "I see you're holding hands." Carlos pointed out.

"Shut up, Carlos." Kendall snapped and blushed. James chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't mind him." James said. "Let's go do something else." He suggested. "You said I had games on my laptop, let's go and have a look." Kendall turned to him and smiled.

"A-Alright." He said. The blond actually liked that plan. He and James used to play games a lot. He liked the one with dragons the best. And James was really good at that game. The two picked up the computer and out of pure habit the blond looked away from the screen so that the brunet could type in his password. James frowned a bit and sighed. He couldn't remember the password...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So, I'm uploading again. Wie.**

**So I know this story is short and all, but the next chapter will be the last. So... yeah. **

**But it's been fun to write this and I hope you liked it and that you like the next chapter too :)**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Uh... Kendall." He said. The blond turned to him with a happy smile on his face. "I can't remember my password." The brunet confessed and sighed a bit. Kendall looked at the computer. "Like... at all." James said.

"Oh..." Kendall mumbled. "That's a problem." He said. The blond looked at the taller boy. "Uh... may I?" He asked and nodded at the laptop. James nodded and let the shorter boy examine the laptop. "Let's look at the safety questions. Maybe we can figure it out." Kendall suggested. James nodded again.

"_What you want the most._" James read. "Uh... I don't know. What did Normal James really want?" he asked and turned to his friend. The blond chewed on his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"James wanted to be famous." He pointed out. "Try 'fame'." He said. The brunet typed in the password, but it didn't work. "Okay... uh... 'great hair'?"

"I already have great hair." James chuckled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I know, but Normal James said that there's always place for improvement." He said. When that password didn't work they typed in other various things that Normal James could have wanted. Until the second safety question popped up.

"_You-know-who._" James read.

"Voldemort?" Kendall chuckled. James rolled his eyes. "That's what you want the most?" he asked and laughed. The brunet sighed and tried the password, however it didn't work. "Phew, that was almost a relief." He said. James pouted a bit.

"So the thing I wanted the most is a person." He mumbled. "Does anything come to your mind?" He asked the blond that suddenly looked a bit sad.

"I don't know... Normal James never said anything about girls..." He mumbled. "If he liked someone... I don't know." James frowned. "The only one I can imagine he'd mention was Nicole Scherzinger." He said and rolled his eyes. "She was Normal James' celeb crush for... like always." He said.

"Well, it didn't work." James sighed.

"This isn't working..." Kendall mumbled. He got up and shook his head. "I'll go and get some water." He said and sighed. James shrugged and the blond left the room. James kept typing in names of random celebrities that came into mind. Nothing worked. Then the third safety question popped up.

_Tall, blond and eyebrows._

James stared at the words for a while. Just tried to process them. Then he typed in _Kendall Knight._ The computer made a 'ping' noise before unlocking and showing the desktop. A picture of the four friends, probably a few years ago. The four boys smiling brightly with they arms slung over each others shoulders.

But still James couldn't get over the password. He couldn't get over the fact that Kendall was his password. Normal James had Kendall as his password. James wanted Kendall before he lost his memory. James liked Kendall before he lost his memory.

The blond came back with two bottles of water and a bag of chips in his hands. "Hey! You got it open!" He said and smiled. "Who was it?" he asked. "Admit it. It was Candice Swanepoel." He said. James looked up from the computer and shook his head slowly. "Olivia Munn?" Kendall asked. James shook his head again. "Then who was it?"

"You..." James said.

"James wanted himself?" The blond asked, sounding confused. James sighed and shook his head.

"No. Not 'you' as in James himself." The brunet said. "'You' as in Kendall Knight."

"What?" Kendall asked, flopping down on the bed. "I-I'm your password?" he asked, sounding extremely flattered. He even blushed a bit. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah." James said. Kendall squealed a bit and smiled.

"J-James liked me!" He said. "Normal James liked me!" He cheered. James chuckled. Suddenly he felt like he wasn't the topic anymore. Normal James was the topic. Kendall smiled happily and sighed dreamily while looking at the desktop picture. "I can't believe I'm the thing he wanted the most."

"Well, you're pretty amazing." James said, trying to regain the attention he lost. "I mean... I like you. Normal James obviously liked you. What's not to like about you?" Kendall turned to him. The blond blushed and gulped a bit, smiling shyly.

"R-Really?" He asked. "You like me?"

"Yes." James said. "I like you." The blond lit up. "Do you have proof enough now?" The taller boy asked. "Proof that I like you? I liked you before, I like you know. I-... Isn't that enough?" The blond nodded frantically.

"I-It's enough." He said. "I believe you." He said. James smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Kendall hugged him back. "Thank you." He said.

"Uh... You're welcome." The brunet chuckled and smiled. "I'm glad we got this sorted out."

"Me too." The smaller boy mumbled and leaned his head on the taller boy's chest. "I'm really happy. Super happy. Ecstatic. Overjoyed. Perfect." James chuckled and gripped the smaller boy's chin, tilting his head upwards a bit.

"This is even better than when you stutter." he said. "When you fumble with words. In a whole different way." James said and gently caressed the blond's heating cheek. "When you ramble. It's... exciting."

"J-James..." Kendall got out and blushed ever harder.

"Yes?" James murmured, even tough he knew that the blond hadn't said his name as a question. "What is it?" he asked. The smaller boy gulped and glanced around a bit before looking up at the handsome brunet. James chuckled a bit before leaning down and pressing his lips against the smaller boy's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So, yeah.. this is the last chapter. This story isn't very long and it's a very... weird ending. But it's what it came to be. Maybe one day I'll make a sequel. Maybe I won't. I don't know yet. I just wanna thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please enjoy the last chapter :)**

* * *

Kendall's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. At least it felt that way. The blond's heart was pounding so hard he was scared that it would break out of his chest and start a career as a professional drummer. James Diamond, the guy he had been crushing on for years, his best friend, was kissing him!

The blond boy relaxed a bit, letting his senses be overwhelmed by the feeling of a pair of soft lips working his own. His eyes fluttered closed and his balled up fists relaxed. The brunet slowly pulled away, to Kendall's disappointment. "Was that alright?" James asked.

"No." The blond said. James frowned, worried that he had gone too far. Too fast. Too much. Kendall glared up at him, arms crossed over his chest. James gulped a bit.

"K-Kendall... I-I'm sorry-"

"I've waited for sixteen years. I want-... _need_ more than that." Kendall said. James blinked a few times. "James." Kendall whined and looked impatient in a childish kind of way. James softened a bit and smiled.

"I'm sorry." he said and leaned forwards, pecking on the blond's lips.

"One more." The smaller boy begged, making the brunet sweep down and peck on his lips again. "More." He begged again. James rolled his eyes a bit before pulling the blond in for a real kiss.

Kendall felt his whole being, all his senses and his entire body being invaded by James. The brunet's scent forced it's way down into his lungs. James' breath was like fire on his skin and James' soft lips were like a piece of heaven caressing his lips. The blond whimpered quietly when the brunet pulled away again.

"James." He whined.

"Why rush?" James asked. The blond pouted.

"I'm the leader of a band called Big Time Rush. I always rush." He said. James chuckled, shaking his head and smiling down at the blond.

"Yeah? Well... I'm not gonna rush. You're too precious for that." he said. The smaller boy blushed and curled up a bit, shifting on the bed and chewing on his bottom lip. James just wanted to kiss him again, but resisted the urge.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "Do you really think so?" he asked. The handsome brunet nodded. "W-Wow..." The blond mumbled and sighed a bit, smiling. "I-I don't know what to say." He admitted.

James smiled and sighed into the smaller boy's hair. "Don't say anything at all. Just... deal with it." He suggested. Kendall nodded.

"O-Okay!" He chirped. "I-If you say so." James chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair. Kendall giggled a bit and smiled. "So are we like... officially dating or something?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged and smiled a bit. "We can be whatever you want. If you want to be official... we're official." He said. The blond seemed thoughtful.

"What do you want?" He asked. James smiled.

"I just want to be with you." He said, making the blond blush. "If I'm with you, I'm fine."

"I want to be with you too." Kendall said. "That's what I've always wanted." He added and smiled. James chuckled. "So... now that we're official..." Kendall said, making the brunet chuckle even more. "Are we gonna try and get your memory back?" He asked. James shrugged.

"I don't mind." he said. "I don't mind making new ones with you." The blond blushed again.

"W-W-Well... Don't you want your memories back?" he asked. James shrugged again. "James?"

"I do want them back." he said. "It's just... I'm not in a hurry. Maybe they'll come back eventually. I'll take that weird medicine that weird doctor gave me. I'll work and hang out with you guys. Maybe it'll come back." he said and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. "In the mean time. I'll make new memories."

"I-I'd like that." Kendall said. "I'd really like that." He said.

"Okay." James said softly and sighed.

"Hey, James?" Kendall mumbled. "Why-... um... I just... uh..." He mumbled and looked around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Blondie." James said and smiled at him. Kendall rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname, Normal James knew it. Hence Normal James never called him that. "What?" James asked.

"I hate that nickname." Kendall pointed out.

"Do you prefer, baby cake?" James asked. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows and blushed.

"N-No." He said. James laughed a bit and hugged him.

"I'm just messing with you." He said. Kendall sighed into James' hair and smiled.

"James?" Kendall mumbled.

"Yes?" The brunet replied, still holding onto the blond and hugging him gently.

"I'm kind of glad you lost your memory." He said. James chuckled.

"I am too, Kendall." He said. "I am too."


End file.
